Run Humphrey Run
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: *An A&O Short* After the trip from Idaho Humphrey makes the biggest mistake of his life by one single word. With a maddened Eve how will he escape, what will he use, and how crazy will things get. Aka the one where Eve missed.
1. OnO

**Okay I'd usually start off with a lol thing, but this story is meant to be over-the-top ridiculous. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's.**

* * *

**Run Humphrey Run**

It was supposed to be a peaceful night in the valley of Jasper, but on this night there was no peace to be found.

Though the parting of the valley was clear, on rocky ridges wolves stood on either side.

Ferocious growls, and teeth snapping together replaced the harmony of whimsical howls. All while the sharp scrape of claws and menacing stares paved the way for the war at hand.

The two most prominent figures that stood out of all of these were on ledges facing towards one another. Proud and sharp figures took the stand for their side, neither willing to back down for the sake of their future, for the sake of their packs.

On the Eastern side stood Tony. His form slightly larger than that of most other wolves, even that among the alphas.

"Its the full moon, Winston" he shouted across the valley in hopes that his voice would cause his foe to shudder in fear.

On the other side stood Winston the western pack alpha. He stood bold even in the face of danger, unflinching at the threat imposed at his own.

"I can see that, Tony" Winston yelled back unfazed by the display of the eastern wolves he was sure he would soon battle.

The growls and glares continued from each side because of the absence of the heiress to the western pack.

Kate the daughter of Winston and Eve who had disappeared several days ago just before she was to become mates with Tony's son Garth to unite their packs in peace.

The western wolves blamed the eastern wolves for the sudden disappearance. Likewise the eastern wolves believed that their western rivals were simply hiding her so that Tony's plan would be rendered void.

Tony's eyes narrowed, focused solely onto Winston. "I didn't want it to come to this" he yelled. Thought the idea of war weighed heavily on his mind, in honesty he knew this would be the only way for his pack not to starve from their food shortage.

"But here we are" Winston followed closely to Tony's words seeing that it was too late for either side to back down from an all out war. He never wanted this, he wanted both sides to come to a prosperous peace, but now the odds of that were slim.

Just standing behind Winston was his mate, Eve. An alpha she was, strong, proud, and considered to be the most ferocious weapon either packs have ever witnessed to.

Though the wolves, with the exception of many of the omegas were growling she simply stood still. Her eyes moved from one eastern wolf to another, unusually calm and smiling all the way.

As things were getting more tense for both sides, two figures came running down the middle of the valley. "Stop the insanity, Go organic" a grey wolf and a deep tan colored wolf shouted in unison over and over again gaining the attention of all the wolves present.

"Stop the insanity, Go organic" they sang each having a squirrel on their back, throwing flowers and berries to anyone they could reach. Confounded wolves merely stared on awkwardly at the rather unusual situation.

With more than a few eyebrows raised and heads tilted they soon were out of sight still singing their tune that trailed off into the distance.

A single wolf from the western side wearing a wreath of flowers started cheering and clapping wildly. He went on for a few seconds until he caught sight of multiple wolves on the western side staring him down.

With the minor distraction gone and the self sworn enemies regaining their tension it was clear that the night would end with loss from both sides.

Winston and Tony both regaining their ground breed their fangs at each other. They knew it was finally time to begin their war, and end their unsteady peace.

Tony continued his speech "All I asked was for you to follow our customs, unite the packs". With every word his voice grew in anger "But no your daughter had to up and run away". He was furious for his plan had been fooled, and now was the time to strike.

Just before Winston could argue a voice tore through the bailey "I didn't run away".

Every wolf turned their heads to see that their missing wolf Kate had returned. Wolves whispered to one another while she ran down the face of a steep cliff. Each of them relieved that the sudden outbreak of war may very well be over.

Her parents were soon on her trail with her sister Lilly following closely.

The moment Kate had finally gotten down Eve was the first one on the scene, nuzzling her with a hinge of concern on her face "We were so worried".

Winston ran beside them. glad to have her back and halt the fighting. Though the thought of the fight counting was in his mind, the safety of his daughter was at the forefront "Where have you been".

"In Idaho" she said, turning to each of them prepared to face whatever consequence may be there.

Winston was confused at this, she had never ran away before "What were you doing in Idaho"

Kate breathed a breath of relief and spat out her answer as quickly as she could "We were taken by humans to another park".

The three wolves were shocked. Humans wouldn't usually set foot on their territory so easily.

Humphrey who was with Kate had finally made it down the cliff. He was a bit slower than her in making it down, but with one question on his mind he could't really go any faster.

He managed to sneak by and stand next to Kate and just in front of her parents.

Humphrey who had become Kate's best friend throughout their time journeying back from Idaho. Humphrey who had become bolder, even though he was an omega.

Humphrey who would be the wolf to forever change Jasper park for the in their social hierarchy. Humphrey the omega that was about to make the biggest mistake of his still young life.

He took a bold step foreword and cleared his throat. Eve and Winston looked on intently anxious to hear his part in the story.

Humphrey was expecting this so he told them the first thing that came to his mind "We were supposed to repopulate".

Just before he could get another word in Eve's jaw nearly dropped. Something in her snapped, and her blood began to boil.

Without warning she narrowed her eyes, and in one quick motion she reared back and lunged toward the unsuspecting omega in clear view of the other wolves.

Humphrey suddenly realized his mistake the moment he said 'repopulate'. He had always known Eve to go ballistic, even when he pulled a simple prank.

Out of instinct and fear he took a step back and narrowly avoid being plastered into the ground by the maddened mother.

Humphrey gasped in shock, and took one look at where Eve had landed. A small indentation was made in the dirt while dust was kicked up making a cloud of dust around Eve.

Many of the wolves on both sides were shocked as well. Eve doesn't attack her own, but they failed to hear what Humphrey said. They also didn't realize how angry Eve was now.

Humphrey began to take a few more steps back, cautious of what may happen with Eve. The dust cloud around her began to settle and all he could catch was the glare from her tallow tinted eyes.

Humphrey's sudden fears came to reality. With a new threat on the loose, the war seemed very insignificant.

"OH MY GOSH" He clenched his teeth, turned and ran as quickly as he could.

Kate turned just to see Humphrey heading for the eastern side. "Mom" Kate yelled concerned for her friend, but a yellow blur cut her off. Eve was running full speed towards her prey, his head start would soon mean nothing.

"Why did I say that" Humphrey panicked as he ran having several close calls with scattered rocks on the valley floor "What was I thinking"

"Hey, western mutt, this is our land" An eastern wolf yelled out furious that the wolf he assumed was an omega would just walk over uninvited.

Humphrey paid little attention to this and continued to press on with Eve still hot on his trail.

The alpha growled slightly "Apparently you didn't hear me, I said-".

Humphrey ran and jumped as quickly as possible still ignoring the warning signs.

Aiming for the lower ridges of the valley he scrambled by several wolves "Sorry, excuse me, sorry"

"Hey I said" Eve quickly followed Humphrey and landed where he just ran by.

"Oh, you, get off our-" Eve would have none of this. With a single flash she grabbed the wolf's mane and slung him off of the rock.

Another wolf that was just standing beside Eve was stunned. "W-what, why would you do that to Nick, what'd he ev-" Eve turned and snapped her jaws at the wolf, grabbing him by the muzzle. Her eyes alight with rage she jerked her head and tossed him off the cliff-side as well.

Tony was furious and afraid, but he had to do something. He remembered not to mess with Eve, but she was upsetting pack custom "Eastern alpha's take her down"

"Yes sir" his alphas howled in unison, taking their fighting stances just as Eve had finished tossing another wolf that had gotten in her way.

"If I ever make it out of this alive, I'll ask Kate out again" Humphrey said, nearly at the top of the ridge, clamoring the last few feet and huffing as he went.

He looked over the edge, thankful that the eastern pack was preoccupied with Eve. But the only thing unsettling to him was that she didn't pay attention to them, her eyes stayed focused on him.

Tony saw that his wolves were merely circling Eve trying to put on an intimidating display, flashing their teeth and uttering low growls "Well… what are you waiting for"Attack".

Though he got nervous looks from them they complied and closed in. "I got her sir she's MINE" one of the wolves said, and lunged at Eve full force.

Eve remained focused at the top where Humphrey was, silently chattering his teeth in fear. Her stone cold gaze never left his fearful eyes and she mouthed something that she hoped he could recognize.

Knowing that she had to get rid of the nuisances in the way she decided best to take care of it all at once. The wolf flying towards was going a little too fast, a novice mistake, but it's what she wanted.

Waiting until she was sure the wolf would land behind her she reached up and grabbed clamped her jaws down on his tail, wild screaming and flailing ensued.

"AAA help guys help, she's got my tail"

"No not Jean, Get her" the wolves scrambled to try to free their pack-mate, but to her this was just another weapon.

Biting down harder and eliciting another scream from her newly 'improvised' weapon she pulled her head back and swung with all her strength, knocking several potential attackers away.

Some of the wolves she hit crashed into the sides of the valley, others were merely knocked out.

Another wave of wolves came by and she swung wildly. Terrified screams of her weapon grew softer and softer and so did the roar of the eastern pack.

By the time she was done more than a dozen wolves lay unconscious before her or fallen off of the cliff, her weapon had served her well.

"Guys she's still got me, she's crazy and my head hurts sooo bad"

She grew angry and released her grip on him and looked him directly in the eye. Eve own yellow eyes were dilated that he could see his own reflection.

She grinned her teeth and snarled down "No body calls me CRAZY"

Tony took a step back out of fear. Eve had sing'e handedly made the situation worse, but he mad it worse by calling the attack.

He thought of what he could do to stop her, but instead Eve picked up the wolf by the scruff, he was sure it was too late.

"P-please, don't I-i've go a… umm" the wolf frantically searched for words while fading into unconsciousness "I'll give you my share of caribou?"

"Sorry" she bit down a little harder "Eve likes to hunt her prey to till the end"

She yanked her head and tossed the wolf in the direction she last saw Tony.

Tony cringed when he knew she did that on purpose. The fact that he had a bad back didn't help him either. He closed his eyes and braced for the imminent impact.

The wolf soared through the air elegantly and landed with a flop just behind Tony.

"Huh" Tony opened one eye slowly and then the other. He had gotten by unscathed.

"She missed… She… Missed" He let out a nervous sigh, only to look up and see another object flying towards him, from what he could tell it was a smaller wolf

This wolf however hit Tony's side causing him to fall over and yell in pain from his back.

"Ah, now that's done so where was I" she refocused on Humphrey who had just disappeared over the cliff "Ah yes".

Eve jogged around the fallen wolves around her and headed up to the top of valley.

The western side knew better than to try to stop Eve on a rampage. Winston though used to her outbursts was still a bit shocked to see the extent she would go through, but in this case he couldn't blame her.

"Mom, wait, Humphrey and I" Kate ran to the eastern side hoping to stop her mom before more of her anger ensued.

"Winston" Tony yelled still laying on his back "Get your mate back here, we need to talk".

Winston looked up and over the eastern ridge. He wanted to get Eve back, but at this point it would be impossible for him to do anything "Well Tony" his concern soon turned into a silent mourning "We'll have to wait and see if Humphrey comes back".

Kate took notice of his tone and looked around. The eastern wolves were beginning to clean up their wounded and the western wolves were heading back with the exception of Lilly.

Lilly was focused just a little further than where Tony was. Kate traced her eyes solely to Garth. A wad smile crept on her muzzle "Hmm I wonder".

* * *

**If you liked this story and have time please post a review. Questions, comments, concerns, pass me a P.M.. Be sure to vote on my profile page (it makes more ideas come to life faster)... Till next time I'm gonna still hopefully possibly be DLW.**


	2. Ran Into Issues

**Okay, I plan on doing another update sometime soon after this to compensate for the short chapter. Aldo the oc's will take a much further backseat after this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's.**

* * *

**Ran Into Issues**

Humphrey had just disappeared into the eastern territory after witnessing Eve demolish several alphas.

Having a small head-start he knew it would be best to continue, hoping that Eve's wrath would die down soon.

"That was too close" He dashed past several tall pine trees, delving further into the eastern woods. Though it was night time it was still late enough to catch the moon high in the night sky.

He was unfamiliar to the eastern woods, he had never truly been past the borders on their side.

After several minutes of straight running he came to a stop behind a dense collection of trees, though he couldn't tell where he was from what he could see it was rather safe.

"Okay I'll be safe here" he look around and saw nothing but trees. "I've got to go back sometime, but with Eve on a rampage I've got to lay low."

"Yeah us too," said a voice from just behind the trees.

Humphrey jumped in shock backing into a tree, he had been caught on eastern territory.

"I told you not to give us away" another voice soon followed, deeper in tone and louder as well. A deep tan wolf stepped from behind the tree. Slightly ruffled fur and deep teal eyes were all that Humphrey could see.

"I-im sorry for intruding, I'll just be-." Humphrey saw the opportunity to run but was cut short by several wolves appearing from around the tree, he had bee a bit careless in scouting the area.

A slender grey wolf stepped closer to him and stared at him intently "He's gonna be trouble if he calls his pack over."

The tan wolf merely nodded "We can't allow him to do that. Sorry about this eastern guy."

Humphrey panicked and waved his paws at them "Waitwaitwait, I'm not an eastern wolf."

The wolves paused for a moment and looked over him, they didn't know any eastern wolves.

"Well how can we be sure" one of them said, curious to find out if he was friend or potential foe.

"HA, thats incredibly easy guys" one of the wolves practically ran up to Humphrey's side and sat down next to him.

This wolf had a very light grey coat with a faded stripe running down to his tail, and almost crystal blue eyes and looked rather cheerful.

"Okay here's the test," the wolf leaned in close to Humphrey's ear and gestured as if to whisper.

Humphrey leaned in and awaited whatever test he could take to get out of this mess.

Taking a deep breath the wolf yelled out "WHAT'S YOUR NAME."

The tan wolf shot him a glare "Tori I told you to stop yelling, we're trying not to get caught."

"H-humphrey, my name is humphrey" he said aloud trying to cover his ears.

Tori grinned and patted Humphrey on the back "See guys he's not an eastern wolf at all."

He got several confused looks "How does that prove he's not an eastern wolf?"

The wolf chuckled a bit and tried to put on a serious visage "If he were an 'Eastern' wolf his name would have been Lee," he stated matter-of-factly.

The other wolves merely shook their heads or gave him an 'are you real' look.

"Well, since he's no help" the tan wolf pointed to Tori 'We must ask, are you an eastern wolf."

Humphrey was taken aback by the sudden change and shook his head.

With a sigh of relief the wolf continued his questioning "Okay then what are you."

Humphrey's situation caught up to him "Well I'm a western wolf, and I'm just kind of running for my life, or what may be left of it."

The wolf looked a bit puzzled as to whom he wold be running from "Running from the eastern wolves I presume."

"Them, no, but something far worse, and who are you all?" Humphrey said cautiously.

The wolf smiled a bit knowing that they were okay for now "Oh, right sorry, we're a nomadic pack."

One of the other members the grey wolf stepped forward and began to speak as well "We're here because we got a bit lost and our temporary shelter fell in on us."

The wolves looked a bit saddened about the statement.

The grey wolf looked around at them and saw how down they were "Well Humphrey we're traveling, and if you wanted you can join us."

Eve was chasing him and he was in unfamiliar territory. He was given a second chance, and would be much safer at that.

Humphrey smiled "I could use a little trip."

"Good, we could use repl-, I mean member, so let me introduce us." the wolf stood and walked next to him.

He placed a paw on his chest "My name is Vincent or Vince for short, I'm their leader, alpha rank."

Then Vincent started pointing around "The grey wolf there is Jake the scout, he's one of my betas," Jake smiled and waved at them.

"Theres Ophelia and Clarissa our healers, omega rank" he pointed to two nearly identical deep auburn wolves idly chatting with each other.

He pointed to an unusually yellow colored wolf who was watching the area "Terrance our navigator, he's also a beta."

Vincent pointed to a pair of wolves that sat in silence, one of them almost looking asleep. "The black wolf there her name is Melissa, she's an omega" He leaned in and whispered to Humphrey "She doesn't interact much."

"That's cause she's a robot," Tori yelled cheerfully with a wide grin.

Vincent shot him a look but didn't disagree.

"And the brown wolf sleeping next to her-" He looked at him with a bit of despair.

"His name's bob, he's really old and doesn't speak a lick of english" Tori shouted cutting of Vincent "I'm his translator."

Vincent took a deep breath and looked on with disgust "And 'lastly' as you well know this is Tori, omega rank and-"

"Vincy's little bro"

"I told you to stop cutting me off"

Tori simply smiled while Vincent turned back to Humphrey "He's got… issues," he finished angrily.

Humphrey questioningly looked at the strange wolf, out of line and constantly causing trouble. He kind of reminded him of his puppyhood days.

Vincent took a few steps away "Anyways, Humphrey we're going to find a good place to stay for a while."

"Sure I'll tag along until things cool off"

* * *

"Garth Lee Wolf, get your alpha tail over here and help me" Tony yelled still unable to get up from the pain in his back.

It had been a rough time for the eastern pack. They had to deal with Eve for a matter of minutes, but even that was too much for them to handle.

Their alpha rank members were hurt in more ways than one. Tony was down, several of his best were beaten by another member of their pack. That wolf that beat them was used by Eve as a weapon nonetheless.

It was terrible for them, but it did stop their fighting for the time being.

"Coming dad." Garth tore down the cliffside and reached his father as quickly as possible.

Once there he went to work helping his father.

"We need to start taking care of the injured" Tony said concerned for his pack "AAh- don't lift, just Roll."

He thought back to his order to attack Eve and was lucky that she only went this far.

Garth took notice of what Tony said and began to nudge him to roll him from off his back.

"Winston," he shouted "would you mind… h-helping us for a moment."

With several attempts to get his father up Garth simply placed his paws to his side and shoved Tony. Instead of getting up Tony rolled off the edge of his cliff.

"Um, dad you okay" Garth hurriedly peered over the ledge, gritting his teeth at his mistake and hoping it went unnoticed.

Winton and Kate looked on, the western wolves had mostly left by now and they and Lilly remained.

Winston merely shook his head, knowing helping them would be the right thing to do. "Kate," Winston said still looking at Garth "We've got to help them before this gets worse."

As if on cue Garth jumped down from the ledge, accidentally dislodging a rock and causing a howl of pain from Tony.

Kate shook her head as well "Yea, come on Lilly."

* * *

Moonlight came crashing through the canopy of the eastern forrest.

Eve casually strode over the borders without even so much as looking back.

"Ah, such a nice time of the year to be out" she said with a somewhat upbeat tone.

She got a quick sniff of the air, she could smell her target near. It was too close for her.

She always had a good time hunting and it would be a shame to give chase just yet, but how far could this omega go?

"Oh well" A twisted smile appeared on the wolf's face as she delved further "Let the hunt begin."

* * *

**More updates on other stories to come soon. If you liked this story and have time please post a review. Questions, comments, concerns, pass me a P.M.. Be sure to vote on my profile page (it makes more ideas come to life faster)... Till Next Time I'm gonna still hopefully possibly be DLW.**


	3. LegIT 4REST (Part1)

**I'm back with ch 3. I'm trying something new for this one with some theme music and when to listen to it, so if you'd like go to youtube and add this after the .com (/watch?v=CPs_zt4wiP4). Points go to whomever can guess the theme without the music. Thankies to all those who've read, I'm back from... well I'm back Schedule updates n'such at the bottom. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's. Warning: contains over the top ridiculousness, and situations that may make you rofl.**

* * *

**LegIT 4REST (part1)**

Humphrey had decided to follow the strange band of wolves seeking shelter in the Eastern lands.

It was still dark out, but their group had managed to walk further onto the lands without alerting any of the Eastern pack wolves.

"So any ideas on where to stay?" He questioned as he followed closely to Vincent.

The others walked behind him. Bob had woken up and groggily trailed behind.

"Well lets see," Vincent walked cautiously, with each foot he carefully looked around the path. "For one, somewhere a bit…out of the way. Somewhere we can get some quick food and move on."

"Oh..o..o… pick me, pick me." Tourie bounded around and yelled trying to gain Vince's attention.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

Tourie continued to bound around "That was three days ago, back when Dev-."

Vincent dashed to Tourie and placed both paws on his muzzle effectively silencing him. He looked his brother directly in the eye and shook shook his head as if to say no.

"A good place huh," Humphrey took in what Vince had just said and tried to think of a place that they could stay "Would an abandoned cabin be fine?"

"Huh, a cabin?" Vincent turned around and began to think. A cabin would provide the shelter they would need, and space enough for all of them.

"Well, I think that'd be great, what about you guys," he motioned towards his beta wolves.

The wolves looked at each other and back to him. Jake his beta stepped forth first and sat next to him.

"Sir" Jake whispered back "I don't think we should trust this guy like that."

"I agree" Terrance trotted forth and whispered his opinion.

Vincent looked around at the pack. The others idly chatting and Humphrey sat amongst them.

He was a bit disappointed to say the least. Vincent was hoping that they could all get along and finally find a safe place to call home.

He took a moment to carefully look over Humphrey "Look, he doesn't come off as dangerous, and-."

"Um…" Something was a bit off, someone was missing. But who, he had to do a head count "Bob, Oph-, Hum-, Cla-, Mel-…"

It was silent, it was calm, he knew who was missing. "G-guys" He panicked "Where's Tourie?"

The betas looked around to no avail. Humphrey ad the others shrugged their shoulders. For just a moment nobody was watching him.

Bob suddenly sat up and with a stern look raised his paw.

"Did you see him?" Vince said hurriedly.

"Oui je l'ai fait. Le fou échappé. Nous sommes libres!"***1***

Vincent hung his head low "Of course, any Idea of what he just said."

The rest of the pack aside from Melissa looked and shook their heads with utter distraught.

Bob took a step forward "Nous devons agir rapidement avant qu'il ne trouve son chemin de retour,"***2*** He struck his paw at the ground and faced south.

"This is hopeless." Vincent shot back, frustrated that nobody kept an eye out for Tourie.

"Well," Humphrey put a cheerful smile on and walked around "I think Bob said he went that way."

Bob quickly waved his paws in front of him with a panicked look on his face "Non, il sera la fin de nous."***3***

Vincent smiled "I think you're right Humphrey." He added with a nod of approval.

Humphrey scratched the back of his mane "Just doin my job, you know keeping the peace and all."

"Alright" Vince said with both a hint of disappointment and worry "Lets go get… my brother back."

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out, Winston." Tony wheezed out as he was being hoisted onto the backs of several of his remaining alphas.

"No problem, Tony" Winston smiled back. It had been a decent effort to help the wolves out and with Kate and Lilly helping the eastern wolves it was going by smoothly.

"Yep, this one's dead," Kate sighed "Lilly how could you not know?"

"Well, I, um." Lilly looked away and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Honestly, does mom know about this."

"Um, no." Lilly was a bit nervous about her mom finding something like this out.

"Kate, my eye's fine, its just-"

"Lilly it's not okay, just look" Kate shot back and waved her paw in front of Lilly's eye "See, nothing, not following."

Lilly gave an upset pout, her hair covering her eye had managed to become lazy after being covered for so long.

Kate looked at her sister and sighed. She wanted to help her, but she didn't want to make her upset. The problem was how to make her sister happy.

She looked around and saw Garth striking a pose on the cliff ledge. Then an idea came to her, it was crude, but still it could work.

"Lilly," She began "Lets go help some of the other wolves just up ahead."

"Why don't we ask him to help us." Kate pointed up at the hill and Lilly's eyes followed. Where Kate pointed landed directly at Garth.

A wide smile grew on Lilly and she blankly stared with her hair falling back over her eye.

"Well, Lilly?" Kate asked again but found that her sister only continued to stare "Ugh we'll be here all night with this at this pace. I hope Humphrey's okay."

* * *

"Where is he?" Vincent asked himself as he lead the small group tore through the woods.

None of them had bothered to stop in relative fear of being caught. Mostly in hopes to find their missing member.

Vincent took a whiff of the air and caught the scent of the awol wolf.

He slowed down his pace and the other wolves followed suit "He's close."

Humphrey looked around with the rest of the group. It was night, there was only the still of the trees and the sounds of the other members attempting to catch their breaths.

Jake ran beside Vincent, taking a whiff of the air and confirming that Tourie was near "He's close, but where?"

**(Play music here, that is if you aren't guessing)**

"INTRUDER!" A voice shot out from just ahead.

"Get him!" Another called out.

Every head in the group turned to see Tourie running towards them, laughing and looking back.

"Tourie?" Vincent yelled out, forgetting about his stealth mission and thankful his brother was still alive "Where have you been?"

"Vincey," Tourie yelled back excitedly "I found the Eastern wolves, just like you asked!"

Vincent looked at him with a clear sense of anger "I said we need to stay away from the pack."

Just before he could scold his brother further, out of the woods came a large amount of growls and heavy sounding steps.

"You there, halt!" The group heard calling to them.

The whole nomadic pack turned in dismay at the sight of what Tourie had so easily fetched, it was the Eastern pack.

A large brownish-red wolf came into their view with other shadows of wolves starting to fill their forms under the dying moonlight.

Humphrey, thinking it was time to run, turned to see more wolves starting to fill in the gap around them. Their small group was trapped.

"What are you doing on our packs grounds?" The wolf leading them said in a very deep and angry tone.

This caused all the wolves aside from Vincent, Jake and Terrance to huddle together in a terrified ball.

"Voir Je vous ai dit tout ce que nous si nous lui sommes rentrés nous étions condamnés."***4* **Bob shouted to them all.

Tourie, on the other hand, stood cheerfully and stared waving at each of the soon-to-be attackers.

Taking a moment to look at them the red wolf stepped forward "Are any of you Western wolves?"

"Yep," Tourie jumped up and pointed to his right where Humphrey stood "He is."

"What?" Humphrey stood there in shock, he couldn't believe that he would be ratted out so quickly.

The wolf gave a sly grin and slowly trotted over to him "Spying on us, are you?"

Humphrey took a step back, he was no match for an alpha "No, I was just."

"You were just what?" He interrupted, no even giving Humphrey the chance to defend himself "Invading our land, stealing our food, trying to attack us before we get the chance to overthrow the West?"

Humphrey had to get himself out of this situation "Um, no, you've got it all wro-"

"HA, I knew it," The alpha shouted back "old Tony was a fool indeed," he said slyly "Thinking of 'allying' with the pathetic Western wolves when they were going to attack us."

As the wolf made his way towards Humphrey Vincent jumped in the way as a protective reflex.

"Wait!" Tourie jumped in front of Vincent as the wolf made his approach.

The other wolves looked on curious as to what was going on, while Vincent tried to snap his jaws on Tourie's tail and drag him back to their defensive line.

'What is he going to do now?' Humphrey asked himself curious as well.

"Okay, just one question." Tourie said, looking around at all the wolves "Is there anyone here named Lee?"

Humphrey and the others nearly fell over at the state of his question.

Several of the Eastern wolves looked around at each other, some of them raised their paws.

Tourie excitedly hopped around, counting the number of paws raised.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked him, trying to ease his mind away from the world of pain that was soon to come.

"HA, that's ten." Tourie replied.

"ENOUGH!" The red alpha yelled to them "Once Tony approves of my plan we'll be swimming in caribou."

He pointed at the group "Eastern alphas, get them!"

Several of the Eastern wolves stepped forward each bearing their teeth and snarling.

"Get ready guys." Vincent said to them, unable to find any kind of speech for morale at this point since this wouldn't end well for them anyhow.

Jake and Terrance nodded and surrounded their huddled group, showing that they would protect them no matter the cost.

Seeing that Tourie was going to be a problem, Humphrey called him over, and to his surprise the crazed wolf simply trotted over.

Vincent silently looked on, thankful that someone got him out of trouble. Refocussing on the battle something caught his eye "Jake, look out!"

Practically dashing out of the crowd came a wolf aiming after Jake, after being alerted he was prepared for anything, but what he saw was rather unexpected.

Jake looked down to see a very small wolf. "Huh?" He said in disbelief, looking around to see if it was a joke. "This guy?" Jake pointed at a small wolf who stood at only about half his size.

The tiny wolf had red eyed and a deep red shade of fur. He got into a fighting stance and growled at Jake.

'He's smaller than Can-do' Humphrey thought, almost starting to laugh himself.

"Ha, an alpha?" Jake burst out laughing and walked up to the tiny wolf "He's so tiny." He reached out his paw as if to pat the almost pup sized wolf on the head "How could he possibly-"

Just as soon as Jake reached out his paw to tap the small wolf, he lunged and grabbed a hold of Jake's mane snapping at every point he could.

"Help! This little guy's got me!" Jake flailed about, trying to get the tiny wolf off his back.

"Jake!" Terrance yelled out "Hang on."

Terrance ran toward Jake hoping to help his friend from this awkward situation. Just before he could reach him, however, a much larger wolf came charging through.

Having the wind knocked out of him and seeing the landscape in a blur Terrance soon found himself being slammed harshly to the ground.

"Terrance!" Vincent yelled out in a panic. Both of his alphas were made short work of, and he knew his chances of surviving the night were slim when he saw a streak of black tearing through the open air, aimed right for him.

"Vincey!" Tourie shouted to his brother after seeing him pinned to the ground and being bitten by a vicious alpha "Can I play tag next?"

J'ai été kidnappée par l'idiot ... à mourir par l'ennemi? PARFAIT!***5*** Bob sneered at them, hoping somebody would try to listen.

He only received a pat on the back from Melissa.

The red wolf stood on a nearby mossy rock and hastily glanced over them all.

"This is the Eastern pack lands." The he shouted as the other wolves got closer, backing Humphrey and the others to a nearby tree "Nobody escapes from the Eastern pack."

* * *

Eve had been walking for a while now. Taking her time whilst humming a simple and elegant tune in her head.

The night was peaceful but he mission wasn't. She was out for vengeance for her daughter Kate.

Every step she took she mentally took note of what to do when she finally caught Humphrey. She heard howling from a good distance ahead of her.

"Oh, I can just see the look on his face now." She smiled and walked towards the howling.

"Too bad this hunt's going to be over, I was just starting to have fun tracking him." But soon a thought occurred to her, what if the howling was the Eastern pack finding him first?

"Ah, well." She let out an exasperated sigh "It's not like they're going to get in my way."

* * *

For those who wanted to know what 'Bob' was saying here are his lines.

"Yes I did. The fool escaped. We're free! "* 1 *

"We must act quickly before it finds its way back," * 2 *

"No, it will be the end of us." * 3 *

"See I told you all that if we went back to him we were doomed." * 4 *

I was kidnapped by the idiot ... to die by the enemy? PERFECT! *5*

* * *

**Ok. I know, i know 'DLW where have you been, and why did you take soooo long for this chapter'. Yes I did, but honestly, it was worth the wait, right? 'DLW, what about your other stories, you know the ones that you haven't updated or finished, are you just leaving us in the dark?'. Those are not on hiatus, at all (Just bad habit of doing 10 things at once, 21 if you asked me my projects, possibly). In fact they are still being written, several are almost halfway done. And hopefully posted in the following order "Follow the leader ch4, Things you may have missed in A&O (not the exact title), Humphrey the Lone Wolf Pt1 Ch3 Ep1, Alpha and Omega: The Week After: The Lasting Sorrow, The rest of Alpha and Omega: The week after, The sequel to previously said story, and anything else that I may have after that. **

**Anywho if you read the story and enjoyed it and have the time please review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or anything else that fits the cqc which isnt close quarters combat please p.m. me. **

**Till Next Time**

**-DLW**


	4. LegIT 4REST (Part2)

**Heya DLW back here. For those who were waiting for this new chapter I'm sorry I've missed a few days, having an ear infection was really annoying, I got Civ 5, and had some technical issues, so I'm back now. Important news at the bottom and it's epic. ( watch?v=WswQkH7_GLM) Points go to whomever can guess the theme without the music. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's. Warning: contains over the top ridiculousness, and situations that may make you rofl.**

* * *

**LegIT 4REST (part2)**

Humphrey and the nomadic pack were trapped in the midst of the enemy. Their leader and his subordinates had failed at their attempt to protect the pack.

What remained of their group was cornered by Eastern wolves, Humphrey knew that time was running out.

All the Eastern pack wolves crept closer, and closer. Each one bore their fangs and growled menacingly towards their soon to be prey.

All of the wolves in the small group shuddered and huddled closer to each other, with Humphrey reluctantly pushed forward.

"Is this a party?" Tourie asked, completely oblivious to his soon to be demise as the others fearfully glanced over to him.

"HELP!" Vincent yelled still being attacked viciously by the snarling wolf that pinned him down. He hadn't faired any better than the others, and in his eyes he was actually doing worse.

"Vincey needs help!" Tourie shouted and ran towards his brother without regard for safety or rationality. He saw the situation Vincent was in and tried to think of a way to settle the score.

As Vincent struggled against the attack Tourie ran beside him and threw himself at the attacking wolf.

Both packs looked on as the brave wolf soared clear across the ensuing fight and flopped on the ground beside them. "I got him Vincey, I got him!" Tourie shouted as he found that he was close enough to the battle to grab ahold of the vicious wolf.

"Let go of my brother!" Tourie carelessly bit down on the first limb that he could find and wildly began thrashing around, rolling on the ground and yelling in pain as he felt a set of jaws attack him back.

"He's got me, but I'm not gonna let go," Tourie said, releasing his prey and biting down again and again "This is for attacking Vincey!"

Humphrey and the others didn't know weather to laugh or just cry from their crazed wolf attacking his own leg and not bothering to stop.

"Cette nuit est impossible de s'aggraver. Je suis entouré par des ennemis, et fait équipe avec un loup fou qui mange ses propres jambes? Je savais que j'aurais dû rester à la maison." ***1* **Bob yelled out to them and shook his head in grief.

"I told you, none of you would be any match for us in the East!" The wolf leading the Eastern wolves mocked.

Humphrey, being forced to the front of the group thought of something to get out quick. He looked around seeing each of the alpha wolves struggling to stay alive, a huddled ball that was their own group, and one possibly insane wolf still attacking his own leg.

Immediately an idea came to mind. He sat down in front of the group and idly scratched his ear with his paws. "Okay, I get it, we're trespassing" He began, trying to not sound nervous "But we have a good reason."

"What!" The leader yelled. Infuriated by this lack of respect and cowardice from the omega, he leapt down toward Humphrey. The wolf was far more intimidating than he had originally thought.

'Bad idea' Humphrey thought and stepped backward toward a tree.

The wolf got closer to Humphrey and snarled in his face. "What reason, could you possibly have?" He asked, still wanting to turn them into Tony for an easy meal ticket.

"Well," Humphrey started nervously "Eve is-"

"EVE!" The alpha shouted, and some of the Eastern wolves gasped. He stared at Humphrey for a moment, clicking his claws against the cold ground and mumbling something.

Bob suddenly jolted up and yelled towards Humphrey. "EVE? Vous voulez dire que la bête guerrier de l'ouest? Je pensais que c'était un mythe!" ***2***

"What'd he say?" Humphrey grinned back, unable to translate anything at the moment.

"Eve's your leader, and she's looking for you?" The alpha asked sternly. remembering the horror stories of the 'axe crazy' mother of the west.

Humphrey nodded, and took another step back. If all else failed he could try to run, but given the situation he knew it would end up bad without some kind of distraction.

"Yeah, she's looking for me alright." He said as he backed against a tree and pretended to scratch his back while looking for something to potentially throw.

"She, uh-" He continued, but thought of why Eve really wanted him back, and every thought of his ended up with him unrecognizable from all the maulings.

"Why would she want you in her pack," He yelled, not buying Humphrey's words for a moment "A puny, scrawny omega?"

"Hey, I'm not just an omega" He retorted. "I'm, her daughter's-" Usually being the clever wolf he found the qualities he was looking for easily. "Advisor, best friend, almost mate." He said fearlessly.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me traduire ce qu'il a dit? Je ne sais pas votre langue aussi bien. Juste s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas tourie traduire, je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit." ***3*** Bob whispered to the other group members.

The packs just sat in silence aside from the wolves being attacked, the wolf attacking himself and Bob's incomprehensible whispering.

The lead wolf's jaw almost dropped from the statement. "An alpha and an omega?" He asked, believing he got the story wrong.

"Yeah!" Humphrey said back, but it was something about what he said that hadn't quite set in. "Wait." He said to himself and retraced his words.

He had great advice for Kate from time to time 'advisor'; he saved her, though it was kind of his fault to begin with 'best friend', though she did save his hide more than once after he made the mistake of eating the cupcake; he was practically everything that Kate was missing, he could very well be her 'mate-'?

Ad a mental light switched on Humphrey looked around, each of the Eastern wolves eyes lay solely on him.

"Did I say that last one out loud? He asked the alpha, getting a nod back in response.

Before Humphrey had a chance to even speak again, into his view came Tourie, limping, and oddly biting on his hind leg as he approached.

"Humphrey, you gotta help!" He said in-between biting himself.

"Huh?" He asked puzzled as to this wolf's madness.

"What should I do?" He panicked, and bit down on his leg again "If I let go the Eastern wolf will attack Vincey again!"

Seeing that there was no Eastern wolf attacking them just yet and finally confirming the madness that this wolf had somehow obtained, Humphrey sighed and did the best he could to convince him to halt his own attack.

"Settle down Tourie" Humphrey said, and calmly waled over to him. He sat next to him and watched as Tourie continued to lay hold of his leg. He quickly thought of a way to get things right "Alright Tourie, I'm sure he's learned his lesson, and if you let him go he won't ever attack, Vincent again."

Tourie, after hearing these words slowly released his 'attacker' and turned around. "Humphrey you were right," he said cheerfully "Now, what were we doing, and why's that other wolf attacking Vincey?

After a moment Humphrey saw the Eastern alpha wolf throw his head to the sky and begin to laugh. "This is great!" He yelled "Having one of their own that their leader wants back, Tony's gonna be proud when he gets back."

'This may be my only chance' Humphrey thought as he reached behind him to the base of a tree, shuffled his paw around until he felt something smooth and flat 'Aha, a stone, gotta aim this just right.'

The small pack around him panicked, none of them had any idea of what they could do, all they could wait for now was for Humphrey to attempt the impossible.

"Well, I always knew it would end like this," Tourie said, having forgotten about his brother almost instantly. "But I just wanted to let you all know, I collapsed our den last night." he finished nonchalantly.

"That was YOU!" The others shouted in unison, ignoring their scuffle.

Bob looked around and saw the group was shouting something at Tourie "Je ne comprends pas votre cris. Cependant, je klnow tourie a quelque chose à voir avec cela et nous devrions laisser les loups de l'Est l'avoir." ***4***

"Yeah." Tourie scratched his head tying to find the words for the occasion "I had a piece of caribou stuck to my teeth, sooooo I just bit some of the roots holding the ceiling up and-"

"ENOUGH" The alphas had them pinned and started laughing "When we turn you guys in to Tony we'll be swimming in food". He signaled for the wolves to close in on the rest of the group, several of them slowly crept up to Humphrey and growled. "Any last words, 'Western' mutts?" The alpha yelled proudly.

Humphrey smiled with his last ditch tactic in mind "Yea just two." He griped the object and hurled his arm at the wolf "Eat This!"

Suddenly flying from his hand wasn't the rock he had hoped for, sometime in-between his original test of the object and now it turned out to be a squirrel.

The squirrel let out a shriek of terror as it was thrown and landed softly on the muzzle of one of the Eastern alpha.

Ophelia shot a glance at Humphrey "Good job new guy, you just fed them."

The Eastern wolves stood there for a moment staring at the terrified squirrel. Soon, one by one the attacking wolves let go of their prey and watched on as the squirrel tried to find a way out of the situation.

"That's it, a squirrel?" The alpha chuckled. The squirrel was terrified, it was standing on the head of the alpha wolf, and had nowhere to go except for in the jaws of its predators.

"We surround you, and are about to capture you," The wolf laughed and pointed towards his soon to be meal "And your greatest idea is a squir-"

"FOOD!" The Eastern wolves released whomever they had pinned and all dove at the wolf with the new found meal on him.

The once proud standing alpha didn't even have a chance to give orders, let alone scream as all the wolves in the pack flew towards him.

Each of them snarled and wildly snapped their jaws to find a single scrap of food to fill themselves with.

The odd group stared in terror as the Eastern pack went wild, some of them attacking each other and possibly forgetting about the squirrel.

'I heard that they were hungry, but this is crazy,' Humphrey though to to him self 'No wonder they were so desperate to capture us.'

Humphrey stood up and saw his chance. He motioned to the others to help Jake and Terrance, while he went to help Vincent.

"You okay?" Humphrey asked as he helped Vincent get back on his feet.

"Ooh, yeah." Vincent said as he felt every sore on him fire up "My everything hurts, how's Jake?"

Both he and Humphrey looked over to the downed alpha. He was swiping at the air with his eyes closed, and shouting "No, the tiny bites, they burn!"

The small wolf that had attacked him had gone to find the squirrel and was lost in the pile of wolves attacking each other. Jake, on the other hand was covered in tiny bite marks and believed that the small wolf was still there.

Vincent sighed, believing that Jake may be scarred for life. "Ok, Terrance?" He saw Ophelia and Clarissa help to get the wolf up.

"How is he?" Vincent shouted to them, and got a grim look back.

"Terrance is unconscious." Ophelia called back.

"That's just great," Vincent growled "Our navigator's gone, now what?"

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Tourie shouted in response "I can navigate us to safety."

"NO!" The others shouted back.

'Well, it went bad, but it could have been worse." Humphrey thought and looked around. He hadn't known the eastern territory at all, but he dared not go back to the wall of wolves attacking each other.

"Humphrey," Vincent walked up to him and held out his paw "Thanks for your help."

Humphrey smiled and shook Vincent's paw and looked back to the group of fighting Eastern wolves.

Vincent nodded, with his pack somewhat unstable from the events he knew Humphrey was the least vicious thing to happen to them in a while.

With a heavy sigh that he would have to move on and eventually return he pointed away from the eastern pack.

"Alright, anyone object to leaving?" He asked, seeing only Bob give no response and Tourie preoccupied with something else.

"Lets go then." He said to them. He managed to get Terrance on his back with effort from the healers, and with as much confidence as he could muster, he lead their pack to an uncertain safety.

* * *

"Lilly?" Kate tapped her sisters shoulder again "Are you in there?"

She had been trying for about a minute or so to gain her sisters attention, though it was clearly long gone.

Lilly had just sat there, constantly, and eerily staring at Garth. Her one visible eye never even bothering to blink out of fear that it would miss something.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." Kate muttered under her breath. She wanted to go and check up on Humphrey, but at the same time she couldn't go into the East without permission, or an escort.

A small grin formed on her muzzle as she looked towards Garth. She had to get him to help, and by the way Lilly was staring she knew it would work.

With an impatient sigh Kate did the only thing she could do to get Lilly to respond. She took a deep breath and walked over to her sister, and sat in front of her. She took her paw and gave one last wave to get her attention.

Lilly's attention, however, was till affixed solely to Garth. Despite her efforts thus far, Kate knew there was only one thing left she could do,

'Well, you asked for it.' Kate thought as she went through with her plan.

She took a sharp breath and leaned close to Lilly. When she thought she was close enough she began to blow puffs of air in Lilly's face.

She did this several times until she saw Lilly begin to flinch.

'Alright, its working,' Kate thought 'Just a little more.'

"Kate?" Lilly had finally caught on and twisted her head around.

Kate continued doing this until she got the response she wanted, she knew if she stopped now then she would never be able to reach Humphrey in time, no mater how clever he was.

"Augh, Kate, Stop." Lilly said quietly and backed away.

Kate, finally having gotten through to her sister, sighed a breath of relief in hopes that she could get on with her search.

"Why'd you do that?" Lilly shook her head and turned to Kate, upset about her sister just did "You know I hate that."

Kate wasn't about to let her plan go to waste, there was little time to loose. "You were staring at Garth." She stated flatly.

"Oh," Lilly looked up to the rock he stood posing on "I was?"

Kate giggled at Lilly's faux-pas "Lets see if we can get him to help us."

"Okay!" Lilly said hastily. She too off towards him in an instant, not bothering to ask what Kate was trying to do, nor really caring.

Kate was shocked that her sister would take off like that, but she hoped her suspicions were true.

With a renewed confidence in her mind she chased after her sister with one thing in thought 'Maybe, this can work.'

* * *

Eve had gotten fairly far into eastern territory. She wasn't too cautious as to constantly look over her shoulder, but she wasn't too thorough in her search for Humphrey either.

She sniffed around the area, picking up his scent and humming a song that she rather liked in quiet times.

It was dark out, but she enjoyed a good challenge when she hunted, this was no different.

She cast her eyes to the moon, somber, silent, and perfect for her hunt. Just something about hunting under the light of a full moon made her feel more accomplished as a hunter.

"Ah, when I find that wolf." Eve said with a hint of delight in her voice. She smiled both inwardly, and outwardly as she thought of all the justice she would bring on behalf of her daughter.

During her daydream she heard a noise coming form a short distance away.

"I knew he wouldn't get far." She muttered and ran towards the sound. She was both determined and saddened by her speed, she wanted her hunt to be more exciting.

"All things," She said throughout her stride "And his limbs must come to an end."

Seeing a clearing just ahead she dashed forward, not caring to check her surroundings. She had his scent locked in her memory and she knew he was there.

( watch?v=WswQkH7_GLM)

"ANY LAST WORDS HUMPHREY!" She yelled and leapt through the darkness of the woods and landed on the soft ground under a tree.

She furiously turned in each direction, only finding that Humphrey was nowhere in sight.

There were only dozens of other wolves, but neither head nor hair of the one she was looking for.

'Good,' She thought 'I've got a bit more time, it makes the final blow more worthwhile'

"Who are you!" Eve heard a voice calling to her from amongst the crowd.

Eve honed in on the voice, not generally being one to answer to such a rude tone of voice.

"I said, oww, who are you?" The voice came ringing toward her again. She managed to pick up on the direction and saw a tall wolf with a brownish-red fur color limp into view.

She growled back to them, she wasn't about to be intimidated by the East, nor any of its inhabitants.

"I am of none of your concern." She said calmly and began to walk away.

"Hey, you don't just, Ahhh, leave" The alpha called back to her. Soon enough she could hear several low growls coming from around her.

She stopped in her tracks, she wasn't going to be pushed around, she wasn't afraid of them.

If she had to she would fight, and in her eyes it was going to be fun. She wasn't stuck in the East with them, they however, were on the hunting grounds of a wild predator.

"Seriously, you guys need to work on your aim, and focus" The alpha called out to the other wolves "I got bit by Lil' Jack like, 70 times before you all stopped."

"But we're all hungry." A deep voice bellowed out from the crowd.

"Your hunger problem is over!" He snapped back.

"How?" Another wolf joined in on the conversation "There's only us here?"

The wolves all took a moment and looked around at each other, some of them backed away in fear of what might happen.

" We're not gonna eat each other!" The alpha yelled out to them, though doubting many of them would still listen.

He then pointed towards Eve "She's a western mutt I can smell it on her. If we capture her then we can hold her for a steep price for the West!"

Eve growled at the word 'mutt'. She hadn't been insulted many times, and the few times she was all ended bad for everyone around her.

"Wait!" A small voice cried out in concern "What about Eve?"

"Jack, your bites may hurt, but that's dumb," He mocked towards the small voice "The pack leaders wouldn't come out here for one wolf."

He heard the pack mumble among themselves and heard a deep growl coming from the stranger.

"I don't care who she is," The alpha yelled, alerting the pack towards the enemy "Eve's not around, and she's our ticket to a caribou ransom."

Eve enjoyed a good fight, and these wolves would have to do until she found Humphrey.

"Get her!" The alpha shouted to them. He knew his plan couldn't go wrong, she was alone, nobody would be able to save her in time. He would be a hero in the eyes of Tony, for it was his time to shine.

Eve only grinned wider and wider. Her eyes were as wide as the moon itself, showing no sign of life in nor warmth in them as the wolves encircled around her.

As one of wolf was brave enough to launch the attack she readied herself for battle with one verse of the song she had in mind coming to life "These are a few of my favorite things!"

* * *

For those who wanted to know what 'Bob' was saying here are his lines.

This night can't possibly get worse. I am surrounded by enemies, and teamed up with a crazy wolf that eats his own legs? I knew I should have stayed home. ***1***

EVE? You mean the warrior beast from the west? I thought it was a myth! ***2***

Can someone translate for me what he just said? I don't know your language that well. Just please don't let Tourie translate, I don't think he understands anything. ***3***

I don't understand your shouting. However I know Tourie has something to do with it and we should let the eastern wolves have him. ***4***

* * *

**Alright it's about time i got back so I'm giving you my schedule here. For those of you who have enjoyed "Humphrey the Lone Wolf" how would you like a marathon of episodes? If so be sure to check in starting Midnight Dec3-Dec7.**

**"A&O A Second Look" Is out, check it out on my profile or here along with "Alpha and Omega: The Series". Type it in after the .net in fanfiction (/topic/118805/74395964/1/Things-missed-in-A-O).**

**My "Alpha and Omega: The Week After" Sequel will be launched Dec17 (hopefully no delays). Also for those who enjoy "Run Humphrey Run" a new episode is in the works. How soon? Well... I have no clue.**

**Anywho if you read the story and enjoyed it and have the time please review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or anything else that fits the cqc which isnt close quarters combat please p.m. me. **

**Till Next Time**

**-DLW**


End file.
